npownedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Independent State Of The Philippines
I have a little bit intel into my nation; Founded more than 500 years ago as a colony to the Spanish crown,the Filipino people became puppet to their wills until they say enough and revolt,lots of revolution has commenced,but they altogether failed,until the winds of time came onto to the sides of our heroes like Jose P. Rizal and Andres Bonifacio who encourage other Filipinos to fight wheter in mind or in strength.They altogher unite one last time until they've achieve liberty for the country and freedom for the Filipino people(Although Jose P. Rizal executed by firing squad,his legacies became a inspiration to most of Filipino Revolutionaries then).As the time passes,Americans and Japanese colonialists occupy our country and started passes what they've thought,until we achieve a "Full and Unconditional" freedom,after World War II. Times comes by as prosperity comes and hardships engulf,the country continues to grow until the country and it's inhabitants faces a new crisis that hinges the fabic of our freedom in the cliff -proclamation 1081 or mostly known to the Filipinos as "The Martial Law".Authorized by President Ferdinand Marcos,the citizens faces a very harsh treatment to the military and even tortured others.As time also passes by,finally in 1983,the assasination of the oppositon leader - Senator Benigno Aquino Jr. woke up the spirit of the revolution of the FIlipino people and changes sides of Marcos' allies.As tensions rises,finally in 1986,people took up the streets and protest to end "Martial Law" and forcing to resign President Marcos.As tensions getting even higher and hotter,as high as the Twin Towers,as hot as Hell,President Marcos finally flees the country,and the opposition retake the government and put everything in order. As freedom restored,the people relatively enjoyed a prosperous growth and the government has do their job even better,but the works of corruption(mostly in the legislative branch)has spread like plague,until it grew worse.In 2013,the government finally caught the mastermind or the dummy of the legislators' charity - Janet Lim-Napoles,the owner of a NGO company that recieves "kickbacks" from the legislators and squandered the people's money,for the benifit of her and her's family pocket.This kind of expose had sparked outrage,and led to riots,disunity and chaos.In 2015,she was been convicted for the crime and faces the penalty of life imprisonment.The Insurgency in the southern province of Mindanao contributed a another crisis,In 2013,the insurgency group,Moro National Liberation Front partially siezes the city of Zamboanga and claim it like theirs.The military responded with a brute force,until they retake the city.Thousands of people - insurgents,gov't forces and mostly civilians we're killed. In 2015 again,the Moro Nat'l Liberation Front,the Bangsamoro Islamic Freedom Fighters,The Abu Sayaff Group and the new breakaway group,the new Moro Islamic Liberation and Justice Forces unites to form a "Bangsamoro Islamic Army Liberation Forces" to crush the government and establish a Islamic State of The Philippines.One by One,provinces fell onto their grasp and left the Davao Region the only Philippine-government controlled province.In the year 2016,the Bangsamoro Islamic Army Liberation Forces launched a full-scale attack to the Davao Region,and quickly overran it.In response,the PH government finally sent troops to liberate Mindanao to the Bangsamoro Islamic Army Liberation Forces,and they quckly liberated the 60% of the Island,but something happened much worse,in the capital city of Manila,the rightist group - United Filipino Liberation Army seized the capital city and slaughter every key government members,even the president.The Republic Of The Philippines died,the country turned into a real warzone as new faction forces sprang out,like a butterlfy out of it's pupa,with it's own rules for every piece of land they claim. Insurgency continues,until a man - the leader of the Independent State Of The Philippines,Roberto Dimakulangan unites the other faction groups with a promise of key controls on the government and follows on his command to a bold course - "The Liberation of the Philippines from the Devils".One by one,they slowly recovers each provinces until they wipe the insurgents off the country.The country was still in disunity,but the victors urges the people to become united again and help the country to recover,And the country was on the right track of recovery and reconstruction. Today,The Government of The Independent State of The Philippines is a Federal Republic,the candidacy of Presidency,Vice Presidency and the Congress is open for both men and women,the servce of the president and vice president lasts 5 year-terms(up to three terms only)while the Congress;the Senators serves for 4 year-term(No term Limt);while the Representatives serves for 4 year-terms(up to two terms only;but can re-run again after 4 years). I hope to be able to get to know some of you, fellow Pacificans, be you new nations or veteran countries! Until Next Time,